The present invention relates to a concrete paving machine having ganged vibrators traveling on a mounted traversing truss frame that is adjustable to be positioned forwardly of the frame of the concrete paving machine.
It has been suggested that a plurality of ganged vertical mounted vibrators may be secured to a concrete paving machine frame to engage the concrete ahead of the concrete finishing unit to vibrate the concrete prior to finishing. In such assemblies, the ganged vibrators travel back and forth across the poured concrete and engage the poured concrete. However, such assemblies are adapted to be suspended from a truss assembly rigidly mounted to the paving machine frame. Accordingly, such assemblies have not been commercially acceptable for several reasons.
First, the weight of the powered ganged vibrator carriage assembly secured to the concrete machine frame causes the concrete paving machine frame to move vertically up and down as the carriage unit with the ganged vibrators traverses back and forth across the poured concrete surface. This up and down movement of the concrete paving machine frame produces an uneven finished concrete resulting in the failure of the paving machine to maintain a proper profile for the finished concrete surface.
Secondly, the back and forth movement across the concrete surface of the heavy duty power source necessary to power the ganged vibrators enhances the vertical up and down movement of the concrete leveling machine frame. Such up and down distortion further exacerbates the improper profile of the finished concrete surface.
Thirdly, the rigid mounting of the ganged vibrator assembly to the concrete paving machine frame results in a structure that must be assembled for usage at the job site and which must be disassembled after usage for transportation to another job site. Accordingly, such assemblies have found only limited usage.